


Emulsion

by Echinoderma



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echinoderma/pseuds/Echinoderma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years, the grief never dissipated, only stabilizing around the objects around her that he touched and the pictures he took. She takes to flipping through the faded photos and wonders what he saw in them that she could never quite grasp. </p>
<p>Speculation on Joshua's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emulsion

He has always expressed an interest, so on his tenth birthday, she got him a camera of his own. At first, Joshua was insistent, taking pictures of street corners and intersections, food carts, alleys. Intuition guiding him like a laser-focus, he spent hours and hours roaming, exploring, documenting the city.

She was proud, she was, watching him follow in her footsteps; encouraging and supportive in every way she knew how-

 

But. He was always overcome with a strange expression, knitted brows and pale, pursed lips when he showed her the photos. Something urgent in his gesture, the way he hastily shoved the mundane images into her hands and waited, looking up at her with a desperate expression, too weathered and weary for her lovely, quiet child to bear.

_-They’re lovely, wonderful. They’re really very nice, Joshua, dear-_

And after he would frown, disappointment ringing dully in his voice as he muttered 'nevermind' and slinked up to his room. Leaving just her and the photos and the knowledge that she had missed something monumental, some cosmic revelation in the amateur shots sidestepping her completely.

**Author's Note:**

> while i definitely subscribe to joshua being an ancient jackass, i do wonder about him actually being a very young composer.


End file.
